Finding LeGrange
by infinite shadow
Summary: This is my take on how Joshua finds Reverend LeGrange so he can pass the name on to Sammy in the Episode Faith.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in the following story. The characters that you don't recognize are figments of my imagination and still I claim no ownership. Supernatural belongs to the WB, the CW and all. I haven't made a profit on this story so please don't sue. I don't own anything anyway so there's nothing to gain from it.

Author's note: Hey everyone. Thanks for checking out my current story. If you haven't guessed from the title this is the story of how Joshua knows how to pass on LeGrange to Sam in the episode Faith. It's a long story and it's broken up to nine chapters. The story is complete so check back every day for the chapter.

Please let me know what you think. I will take any kind of reviews. Good, bad and even ugly if it's constructive. Also I've tried to keep the chapters shorter than my previous stories. Hope the chapters aren't too long this time.

Now on with the story! Enjoy!

0000000000000

Finding LeGrange

Chapter 1

By infinite shadow

Joshua leaned on the banister of his farm house porch with a cup of coffee nestled in between his hands. The sun had just peeked a sliver over the distant mountains. He watched the bright light make its slow steady progress with tired eyes.

Reaching up he moved his glasses to his forehead and rubbed at his eyes. There was a headache just beginning to form a sure sign that needed to get some sleep.

He'd spent the night and predawn hours at his clinic looking after an abused horse that had been brought in by a concerned neighbour. He'd treated the frightened animal's injuries to the best of his abilities, and had the bruises to show for it. A small smile graced his face as he was sure she was going to make a full recovery.

Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his cell phone.

There were some numbers he committed to memory and refused to put into his cell phone. The important names and numbers were in there - his wife Anna, his parents, Alex his closest neighbour and his sister Maria. His hunter friends were all committed to memory just in case. He hadn't found out what just in case was yet, and he prayed that he never would.

It was early but there was something on his mind that weighed heavily on his conscience. He needed answers but couldn't figure it out on his own. All he could figure out was it wasn't natural.

He punched in a number and waited through three rings before the call was answered.

"Whadya want," a voice growled over the line.

"Always so nice to talk to you Matt," Joshua said.

"Josh it's five thirty in the morning. Don't you ever sleep or have you turned nocturnal?" Matt grumbled.

Joshua sighed heavily.

"Ah. That damned clinic of yours will be the death of you," Matt said softly.

"Better that than a malevolent spirit, I always say," Joshua said lightly.

Matt chucked into the mouthpiece. "You better have a good reason for waking these old bones my friend cause if not you just went to the top of my haunting list for when I kick the bucket."

Joshua laughed outright. "Mean old codgers like you never die Matt. You stick around to train multiple generations of hunters," Joshua said the affection clear in his voice.

"Yeah and don't forget youngin I can still best you. Now what do you want," he demanded.

Joshua ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he hesitated momentarily. "Need a favour," he said.

"Ok," Matt said guardedly.

"One of my patients," Joshua started before he was cut off.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud! I don't deal in animals!" Matt said.

Joshua smiled at the response. "I know. One of my human patients seems to be cured."

"Congratulations. So why are you callin me at five thirty in the morning?" Matt asked tersely.

"I didn't do it. She had terminal cancer. Couple of days, a month at the most left," Joshua paused almost uncertain if he should continue.

"And?" Matt prompted in the quiet.

"Well she left town. I figured she'd gone to see family or friends to say goodbye while she still could. It's just that when she returned," Joshua said.

"Don't say it," Matt said.

"Yup. She was as healthy as a horse," Joshua said.

"Damn man! It's too early for that crap," Matt said then his tone softened. "Good story. What's the favour?"

"Information. She won't tell me how it was done," Joshua said softly. "But in the six weeks since she's come home she's been at every Sunday service."

"A faith healer?" Matt asked the doubt clear in his voice.

"It's what I was thinking," Joshua admitted.

Matt sighed heavily. "You want to know who," he said.

"Yeah," Joshua said glancing down at his now cool coffee on the rail.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Simple curiosity," Joshua said hurriedly. "You know how I feel about them."

"Yeah," Matt said. "You and me both."

"So what can you tell me?" Joshua asked getting to the point.

"Right now nothing comes to mind. Just the usual suspects, none of which seem to be actual healers. Give me some time and I'll do what I can," Matt said. "Why don't you give old Jim a call. See if he knows anything. The man always seems to know what's happening out there before the rest of us do."

"I will," Joshua said "Thanks old man."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything," Matt said.

"Regardless. Take care," Joshua said.

"You too, Josh," Matt said and hung up.

Joshua closed his phone and placed it on the rail beside his cold coffee. He leaned down resting his weight on his forearms.

He didn't like things he couldn't explain and he couldn't explain this. Abby had been his patient since he started his practice. She was a delightful woman, now in her sixties, who had all the vim and vinegar of a woman in her early twenties. She was a special lady to him. She was more than his patient, she was a good friend to him and his wife.

"When did you get home?" Anna asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Speaking of wives Joshua thought as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "A little while ago," he said softly.

She snuggled into him. "Did she make it?"

For a second he thought she was talking about Abby. "Oh the horse? She has a long road ahead of her, but yeah I think she just might."

"Good. The Jacobson's are looking for a horse for little Katie. It would make a great home for her," she suggested

"Yeah it would. I'll keep them in mind," he said as he leaned slightly and kissed her on her forehead.

They locked eyes for a moment and Joshua knew the look.

"So how is Matt these days?" she asked.

Joshua chucked slightly and hugged her slightly closer to him. The woman swore that she wasn't psychic but moments like this gave him doubts. "He's fine."

"This is about Abby, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I just can't figure this out. I triple checked those results. She was terminal and now there's not a cancerous cell in any of the tests I ran since she returned," he said frustration clear in his voice. "Don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed that's she's better and will live for several more years. I just wish I could believe that it was an incredible miracle, but life doesn't work like that and something here just doesn't fit."

"Well I have no doubt that you and Matt will figure it out," she said as she reached out and gently put her hand on the back of his neck. She moved her fingers in a soothing pattern through his hair.

Joshua sighed and closed his eyes at the sensation feeling some of the tension leave his body. His wife always had that effect on him.

"Yeah we will," he said as he opened his eyes and gazed directly into his wife's loving eyes. "Thank you."

"I should get ready for work but I could call in and we could spend the day together," she suggested.

Joshua smiled at her. "Nah I'm ok. I just need some sleep and things will look better. I'm sure of it."

She gave him a long measuring look then nodded as she let go of him. "Are you heading back to the clinic?" she asked.

"Maybe this afternoon. I need to get some sleep first," he said around a yawn.

"Be home for dinner?" she asked.

"Count on it," he said already missing the warmth from his wife in his arms as he watched her go into the house and the door closed. He turned back to the rail and watched as the sun cleared the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful day.

0000000000000

Next chapter tomorrow. J


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in the following story. The characters that you don't recognize are figments of my imagination and still I claim no ownership. Supernatural belongs to the WB, the CW and all. I haven't made a profit on this story so please don't sue. I don't own anything anyway so there's nothing to gain from it.

Author's note: I kinda forgot to mention in my last author's notes is that this started out as a challenge response. Write a story about a minor charactor like Joshua, Missouri, Jim, etc. I chose to do it about Joshua from when Sam tells Dean that Dad's friend Josh called... So the boys will be showing up in the story closer to the end. Oh - are the updates working for anyone? I don't seem to be getting any?

0000000000000

Finding LeGrange

By infinite shadow

Chapter 2

Matt dialled a number and patiently waited for the phone to be picked up.

His granddaughter was a good girl. Did well in school, had a few friends and was extremely skilled in the art of research and fighting.

He'd raised the girl since the tender age of seven. Both of her parents had been demon hunters. Hunters he'd trained. To this day he didn't know for sure what had killed them. After not hearing from her parents for three days the young girl had done what she had been instructed to do and called Matt. Since that day he'd raised her like she was his own child.

Matt scowled as voice mail picked up.

"I want your butt down here in five or it's extra training for you," he growled into the phone and hung up.

Sure it was early but unless something was horribly wrong she knew to answer by the third ring. It was part of the deal they'd had when she moved out. No boys, no drinking, no boys, answer the phone by the third ring, no boys, no parties, no boys, well she got the idea.

So far she'd been quick enough that he hadn't caught any boys in her apartment. Yet.

A slamming of the door made him sigh slightly. His grandchild walked around into the kitchen. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was in a bath robe still partially dripping.

"You could have given me ten minutes so I could've conditioned," she complained and plunked her clothes down on the table.

Matt chuckled. "And let you think I've gone soft? No way. I do have a rep as a mean old bastard to maintain you know."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Right. Well I guess no one knows you like I know you granddaddy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt demanded.

She shrugged. "You're really just a cuddly ol' teddy bear."

"Only to you darlin'. Only to you," Matt said.

She smiled. "Can I get dressed before you let me know what I'm doing?"

"Sure. Then you can mop up the water you dripped all over my apartment," he said.

"Oh man," she whined then disappeared down the hall to the bathroom to dry off and to get dressed.

After she was fully clothed and the floor was cleaned up Serena sat at the table with a mug of coffee in her hand. Matt put a plate of toast down in front of her.

"Coffee and breakfast?" She said as she grimaced at the burnt offering in front of her. "Must be big."

Matt sat at the table across from her. "Joshua called."

"Hey we don't exorcise animals," she said indignantly.

"Of course we don't. Sides if that's what he needed done he'd do it himself. And don't interrupt me young lady," Matt said and ignored the face she pulled behind her coffee mug. He filled her in on the conversation he'd had with the part time demon hunter.

"A faith healer?" Serena scoffed. "You've got to be joking. They're all cheats and charlatans."

"Truth can be stranger than fiction. How many people would believe in vamps, wendigos or shifters?" Matt said.

"True. But come on gramps. A healer?" she said scowling.

"Yeah I know. But it's Joshua. You know that when one of our own needs help we help," he said quietly.

Serena nodded. "So I'm research girl again?"

"Looks like," Matt said leaning back in his chair.

Serena didn't say anything just pondered the dregs of her coffee.

"Ok. Out with it," Matt prompted when she was quiet too long for his liking.

"It's ok grandpa. I don't mind doing the research," she said quietly.

"But," he prompted.

"Well I just wonder sometimes if you don't think I'm able to handle anything else other than the research," she said softly. "Don't get me wrong I like doing the research. But you've spent years training me and preparing me to fight the darkness. Aside from the simple salt and burns all you've really asked me to do is research."

"I know you can handle yourself in a fight, human or demon and don't ever think otherwise. Hell you could probably take on half an army and win," he said with a grin then sighed and put his hand over hers. "Serena we're all we have. When I lost your parents it was like I had lost my own children. Darlin if I lost you there'd be nothing left for me in this world. When the time comes and we're called into battle we'll go together. But for now humour an old man and be research girl, ok?"

"Ok grandpa," she said quietly and smiled at him. "Just one question."

"Shoot," he said pulling back and taking a sip of his cool coffee.

"Do I have to eat this first?" she said glancing down at the burnt toast in front of her.

Matt grimaced at his own burnt toast. "Tell you what if you make us breakfast you'll only have to do an hour of training before doing research."

Serena smiled widely. "Deal."

0000000000000

Joshua left the house and headed for his pickup. He'd managed to get three hours sleep and a shower in since his early morning emergency. Now he had a young horse to check on.

Music came out of his jacket pocket startling him out of his thoughts. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone.

"Joshua," he said answering the phone.

"Hello Joshua," came a warm voice over the phone.

"Hey Jim," Joshua said leaning back against the side of his truck.

"Mighty strange request you left for me last night," the pastor said.

"Yeah I know," Joshua said reluctantly.

"Coming out of semi-retirement?" the cleric asked amusement clear in his voice.

"No. Not today," Joshua said. "Call it idol curiosity."

"I'd say it's more than that for you to make inquiries," Jim said. "Listen Josh I know it's not easy to lose a patient."

"NO!" Joshua said hurriedly cutting the other man off. "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Jim asked patiently.

Joshua was quiet for a moment then sighed heavily. "One of my patients was terminal with cancer. Abby went out of town for a few days and returned miraculously healed. She won't tell me how it happened. But it doesn't feel right and I need to know how she was cured."

"You think it's something out of the usual? Something from my line of work?" the pastor asked.

"Either one Jim. Heavenly or supernaturally. There has to be an explanation. I want to know if I need to be ready."

"You think it may be temporary?" Jim asked.

"It's not temporary. Tests confirm that. I just need to know if there could be," Joshua said then paused looking for the right word. "Complications."

"You're worried," the pastor said.

"Yes," Jim said.

"I don't know anything off hand, but I'll look into it," Jim said.

"Thanks Jim," he said softly.

"No problem. I'll be in touch," Jim said then ended the call.

Joshua closed up his phone. He was worried. The cancer was gone but something in his gut told him it was wrong. Abby was in perfect heath now and there was no sign of the cancer that had been slowly and painfully killing her. No one in her condition got better in a few days. There was more to it than that and he was going to find it. She was still his patient, he was responsible for her health and he would be prepared if she needed him.

0000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in the following story. The characters that you don't recognize are figments of my imagination and still I claim no ownership. Supernatural belongs to the WB, the CW and all. I don't own 3 Doors Down or Punk Floyd either. I haven't made a profit on this story so please don't sue. I don't own anything anyway so there's nothing to gain from it.

Author's note: Here's an extra chapter for today. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Enjoy!

0000000000000

Finding LeGrange

By infinte shadow

Chapter 3

Serena sat herself at her desk and turned on her computer. She smiled as her cat jumped up onto her keyboard.

"Good morning Chucky," she said as she picked him up and held the black cat close to her chest. "Looks like you're stuck with research girl again."

Serena picked up a remote and turned on her stereo. Three Doors Down began to pour out of the speakers and Chucky began to howl loudly.

"Ok! Ok!" Serena laughed as she hit the stop button. "You never have liked that group."

She got up and picked out another disc. Changing the music disc she hit the play button and looked over at the cat. "Ok beast. How about this?"

Music slowly began to fill the room and the black beauty blinked up at her. "Pink Floyd," she said softly as she picked up the cat off her chair and sat down.

Loud purring could be heard as the cat was brought close to her. Serena shook her head slightly. "It's too slow Chucky. I need something to help me get going, not put me to sleep," she said softly as she ran her fingers through the soft fur.

After a few minutes Serena sighed heavily. "Ok Chucky. I gotta get serious here or granddaddy will have my head on a platter," she said and slowly lowered the black cat onto the floor.

Logging onto the net she started with her favourite site - Black Nite. Mostly urban legends were on the site but more times than not it lead her in the right direction. After two hours a complete sweep of the site revealed nothing. She got up and made some coffee.

Chucky blinked at her from where he lay on the kitchen table.

"Don't look at me like that. It's only a short break. 'Sides I need my caffeine to keep me going, you know that," she said almost guiltily.

She turned back to the coffee maker and rubbed at her tired eyes. Sighing loudly she thought about her nice warm comfortable bed. All she got last night was two hours sleep before her granddaddy had called and demanded her presence in his apartment.

A smile slowly crept across her face as she thought about the rave she'd been to the night before. The grin deepened as she thought about the guy she'd brought home with her, hence the quick shower before running downstairs to her granddaddy's apartment. That man had a heightened sense of smell that would rival a coon hound.

Snickering she poured herself a cup of coffee and headed back to the computer. After taking a few sips she put her coffee aside and clicked into her favourites She chose Jeb's Lair and waited as the page loaded. This site had an otherworldly feel to it as it played the haunting tune from X-Files Every once in a while a U.F.O flew around the screen. It had a bulletin board where people posted alien encounters, spiritual haunting and possessions. But the last faith healer type of entry was about a woman who'd had her narcolepsy cured by an alien.

"So not it," she mumbled to herself.

0000000000000

Nervous neighing could be heard as Joshua opened the paddock door.

"Easy there girl," Joshua said soothingly. "Just came to check on my favourite patient."

He slowly stepped into the small enclosure feeling his boots sink slightly into the soft sawdust that coated the floor. Pulling the half door closed behind him he stood there for a moment allowing the young horse to get used to his presence. She seemed to calm slightly and he slowly stepped over to her.

"Hi there," he said as he reached out and stroked her cheek. "Remember me from last night? Just here to check on my handiwork."

The calming action of him stroking her cheek and his soft voice seemed to be working. The young horse seemed to loose the panicky look in her deep brown soulful eyes.

"That a girl," Joshua said. He slowly moved and checked on the lacerations in the animal's back and sides. The stitches seemed to be holding well and there was little blood on the bandages. He moved his gaze down to the deep welts on her back legs. They had been tended to as well and weren't showing signs of infection.

"Hey doc! I wasn't expecting you in so soon," Karen said happily.

"Well I just needed to do a quick check on our girl here," Joshua said.

"She's doing better. Just got the test results back," she said softly.

"You do huh," Joshua said as he turned at the sudden change in her tone and looked at the young woman leaning against the half door. Karen had joined their clinic almost a year ago. She'd come from the city, tired of the fast pace life and wanted to be closer to her grandparents. She had a way, the magic touch as Joshua liked to tell it, with the animals. Like any good doctor it was hard in some cases not to get involved and feel for your patients. It looked like the horse had gotten to her.

He then turned back to the horse and patted her nose. "Be back soon girl. Hang in there."

He left the paddock and gestured for Karen to follow him.

"You want to good news or bad news first?" She asked.

"Give me the bad," Joshua said.

Karen opened one of the two files wrapped in her arms. "Well her blood pressure's too high, understandable for what's she's going through. But if it gets any higher we may have to give her a little something to help her out. She's badly malnourished and she hasn't eaten anything yet. But the food's there for her anyway. She is drinking so that's a good sign."

"Just tell me," he said when the woman paused.

"She is showing an infection in her blood. But I've seen this one before and started her on an antibiotic. These are the first results since I discovered the infection and already the numbers have changed slightly to the good," Karen said flipping through a page or two.

Joshua sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The good news?"

"The wounds are showing improvement. The welts are looking slightly better and the embroidery you did on her back and sides are holding well," she said and smiled at Joshua's roll of the eyes. "The best news is that she doesn't seem to be that panicky around us. She is calmer around all of us if we give her a chance to get used to our presence and not just barge into her stall. I'm hopeful that she'll make a full recovery."

Joshua reached out and pulled the open file from her. Flipping through the test results to check them himself, he glanced at Karen. "What aren't you telling me?"

Her façade of being happy dropped and her face saddened. "There was another animal brought in after you left this morning," she said softly.

"Ok," Joshua said and closed the horse's file. It wasn't the horse that was bothering her. It was another animal.

"A golden retriever. He was hit by a car. There were deep lacerations and a broken leg," she said and cleared her throat trying to stay detached and professional.

He should have known it was a dog that was bothering her. They had been her soft spot since she started here.

"Show me?" Joshua said and followed Karen out of the stables and into the clinic.

0000000000000

Serena grabbed her phone. Choosing a number from her address book she hit send. Getting up she headed into the kitchen and filled her coffee cup.

"What?" a voice answered tersely.

"Well I'd ask you how your day was going, but I'd say it's not going so well huh gramps," Serena said.

"Hey Darlin. How's my research coming?" Matt asked.

"Slowly. But I might have something. There are several counts of faith healers in Texas, Nevada and Nebraska. Doing the usual deductions. Nevada is out cause Vegas is all about showmanship. The stories from Texas just, I dunno, they just don't seem right. Need a little a bit more time to look into those," she said stirring sugar into her coffee.

"Serena," Matt tried to interrupt.

"But Nebraska seems to be interesting. There is one from Texas that may hold water," she said.

"Honey," Matt tried to interrupt again.

"I have found six stories from different people who have been healed from Nebraska though," Serena said then stopped as Matt cut her off loudly.

"HEY!" Matt yelled.

"What?" Serena asked surprised at his tone. "Granddaddy you told me to report in."

"Yeah I know I did. Just not now," he said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Serena asked as her whole body tensed. "Do you need help? It won't take long for me to get to you."

Matt rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. "I'll call you later Darlin. I'm busy."

"But," she tried to protest but heard the click of the call being disconnected. Serena pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned at it for a second. "Where are you gramps?"

0000000000000

Next chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in the following story. The characters that you don't recognize are figments of my imagination and still I claim no ownership. Supernatural belongs to the WB, the CW and all. I referenced the DaVinci Code and aside from being an enjoyable read & owning a copy of the book I don't own that either. That belongs to Dan Brown. I haven't made a profit on this story so please don't sue. I don't own anything anyway so there's nothing to gain from it.

**Chapter 4**

Matt closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. That girl always had the worst timing. He forcibly reopened his newspaper and leaned back on the park bench glancing around the surrounding area every few moments.

His contact was late. Very late. Patric was a demon and not one that Matt liked to call on.

There were many parks around his apartment complex that he could've chosen but he'd driven for forty-five minutes to get here. Three hours later he was sitting on an uncomfortable park bench with a crinkly newspaper he'd read several times over.

Sighing heavily he forced himself to keep on alert because his contact was a fae or faerie.

Today's folklore painted faeries as small pixie like figures with gauze like wings much like Tinkerbell in Peter Pan. In reality they were nothing like that. They were either short troll like figures or tall angelic like human figures. In this case Patric was an angelic looking human. Matt knew he'd have to watch his step. His contact had never steered him wrong, he just couldn't bring himself to trust him after everything that had happened. But more than that faeries were known for their mischief and malice. He knew that Patric was more of the practical joke player but still it never hurt to be vigilant. Reaching into his pocket he fingered the pieces of iron and St. Johns wort. They were his only protection against Patric's kind.

A tall young man walked up to the park bench and sat down.

"You're late," Matt said.

"What can I say? Traffic is incredibly dense in your city," the man said off handidly.

"Said the man who has the capability to fly and see the future," Matt said dryly.

Patric chuckled lightly. "Hey it's your time you're wasting. So let's get down to it. Word is you're looking for a healer."

"Believe it or not yeah," Matt said.

"Oh I believe you," Patric said turning his head to glance at him. "You, John Winchester, his sons, Caleb, Jim and your Serena are all beyond crazy. Any and all rumours are believed when it comes to your happy club."

Matt snorted. "And you already know whether or not I'm going to be successful or not but won't share."

"Correct. Give you crazy humans that kind of information and you'd just get dead. Now who's sick? I know for a fact it's not Serena. She's been having way too much fun."

Matt gave him a hard glare. "Leave her out of this. In fact keep your freak show clan away from her. And how is it that psychic boy doesn't know who's sick?"

Patric's smile grew. "You are spending far too much time with that child of yours. And psychic boy can't see everything. If I totally opened myself up I'd fry my superior brain from overload. You know that."

Matt sighed. "No one's sick. We're just looking."

"I know you're lying. Never lie to the psychic boy," Patric said with a smirk. "Who's life is in danger Matt?"

"Well actually there's a patient of Joshua's. She was seriously ill and suddenly she was cured," Matt said.

Patric scanned the park around. "Side effects from a faith healer? Or maybe that whatever she's done is temporary?"

Matt simply nodded.

"Your Joshua always was a worrier," Patric said.

"What do you know Patric?" Matt asked.

"Honestly I don't know much. What I can tell you is Ford City, Nebraska. There's been some talk in the darker side of the community that some of the more malicious attacks have been reversed. But as close as we can figure is that it's coming out of Ford City, Nebraska. There's something happening there Matt but the ones that have ventured there have come back perplexed and silent about the entire matter."

Matt snorted. "You expect me to believe that?"

"No but it's the truth," Patric said. "Look we've known each other since you were a child which is long enough that you don't need the cold iron and St. Johns wort that's in your pocket. I wish you could trust me but I also know you blame us for the deaths of Serena's parents. Let me say it again. If it came from my people I couldn't find the culprit and it sure as Hell wasn't me."

"There were signs," Matt said heatedly.

"I know that's what you believe and I will keep telling you the truth. Maybe one day you will hear me. It wasn't us," Patric said and sighed. "That aside you need to go to Ford City Nebraska. The answers you are looking for are there."

"We'll see," Matt said guardedly.

Patric nodded. "Don't tarry there for long. You will be missed on the home front."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean!" Matt demanded.

"It means what it means," Patric said with a shrug and a cryptic smile. "When the cat's away the mouse will play. A pleasure as always old friend."

Matt was about to ground out a comeback but Patric had already gotten up and was swiftly walking away.

"Faeries!" Matt growled exasperated.

0000000000000

Four days later Joshua sat at the local coffee house and sipped a vanilla latté. He'd been here for over an hour and was on his second latté. There was no sign of his contact, but in truth he didn't really mind. It was a beautiful day out, barely a cloud in the sky and a light breeze kept him cool as he sat at an outside table reading the Da Vinci Code. This place was a lot better than a back alley or bar.

He put down the book and let his mind wander a bit back to the young horse he'd been treating. It had been wonderful this morning to release her out into a small field and watch after a moment's hesitation to see the horse gallop out into the field. Running this way and that way, finally able to get back out into the fresh outdoors. That was why he did this, no one seemed to get it, but there was a feeling of relief and pride as an animal he'd helped was able to run around again. She still had a long way to go, but she would be completely healed and that's all that mattered.

Joshua looked up as his contact slipped into seat across from him.

"Hello Jill," he said. "You're late."

"I'm here," she said with a shrug. "You know what working emerg can be like."

"Yeah," he said.

"You must really want this cause you're still here," she said.

"What can I say," he said nonchalantly. "They make the best lattés in town."

Jill smiled slightly. "Heard you were looking for a healer."

"That's right," Joshua said.

She nodded. "I may have a candidate for you."

"Go on," Joshua said when she was quiet.

"Look Joshua before I tell you this, you need to know that this is all hear say. I don't have any firm confirmations but after your help last month with Derby, well I couldn't not say anything," she said hesitantly.

"How is the cow doing?" Joshua asked.

"She's fine now," she said.

"So tell me what you know," Joshua said softly bringing them back on track.

Jill took a deep breath and stared down at her hands. Joshua waited patiently while the woman collected her thoughts.

"There's this web site, a billboard, that I lurk on. They have great tips on all things cattle and you know how me and Nate need all the help we can get with those animals," she said softly.

Joshua nodded The couple were new to cattle ranching and he'd helped them find some help for the farm.

"You and your husband do just fine. What was on the site?" Joshua prompted and smiled slightly as the woman shifted uncomfortably. "Whatever it is, no matter how odd or strange it may seem, just tell me. Whatever it is Jill, it won't surprise me."

Jill looked up from her hands and looked at Joshua. "Ok, but it's really strange. The poster said that her husband had been sick for well over a year with cancer. He got in touch with this surgeon and he came to their farm. He just showed up with no instruments or anything."

Jill paused and looked around at the other patrons of the coffee bar. She leaned slightly over the table towards the vet and waited for him to lean in as well before continuing.

"The poster said that the man had her sick husband lie down on their bed without a shirt on. Then he closed his eyes and looked like he was meditating or something. Then without making an incision he reached into her husband's chest. There was blood everywhere. It was on her husband, the doctor and all over the bed. Then he pulled out bloody soft tissue out of his body. The surgeon said it was the tumour and her husband was healed," she said just above a whisper then leaned back in her chair.

Joshua leaned back and was thoughtful for a moment. He took a sip of his coffee as he digested what he had just heard.

"You don't believe what she posted?" Jill asked.

Joshua sighed. "It's hard to say. What you've just described sounds like a psychic surgeon."

"A what?" she asked.

"A psychic surgeon. They are a type of shaman from the Philippines. This type of surgery has been debunked for years although there are many who strongly believe in them. The surgeon makes the person believe that they are removing a tumour. They basically roll the skin a bit and then reach into the folded skin. It looks real and makes the person feel like his hand is going into the body."

"So where does the blood come from then if he's not really doing anything?" She asked.

"Well there is usually a hidden bag either on the surgeon's person somewhere or nearby under the table where they can retrieve it. The bag usually contains things like rodent or chicken innards. They seemingly pull it out of the diseased body. If they want to make it look like there's blood they have a small bag of animal blood that they can squeeze to make it look like the body's bleeding. Basically what is comes down to is sight of hand. Now I'm not saying that the possibility of this working is non-existent. They say the power of belief can do many miraculous things. But the studies that I have read all point to this as being no more than slight of hand. It is not a conductive way to be healed," Joshua said.

"But the man improved," Jill said frowning.

Joshua shook his head slightly. "I don't dispute that. The mind is a very powerful device. If he believed strongly enough he may have been healed and the surgeon was the catalyst to the belief. All I'm saying is that what I've read on the subject states that it doesn't work. The physical act is a magic trick. But if the person believes that he's been healed he might be ok. I am not an expert on the subject."

Jill smiled slightly. "Well they sure seem to believe it was real but I guess it really doesn't help you out, does it?"

"No actually it may have. I'd considered other things like the laying of hands, reiki, homeopathy or some such things. But I didn't think specifically about this. Do you have the address for the web site? I'd like to read the rendition first hand," Joshua said.

"Oh sure," Jill said and wrote it down on a napkin for him.

"Thanks," he said looking at the writing on the paper.

"Sure. Joshua whatever it is you're looking for I hope you find it," Jill said quietly as she stood up.

He looked up at her. "Yeah me too."

0000000000000

Next chapter tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in the following story. The characters that you don't recognize are figments of my imagination and still I claim no ownership. Supernatural belongs to the WB, the CW and all. I haven't made a profit on this story so please don't sue. I don't own anything anyway so there's nothing to gain from it.

**Chapter 5**

Three days later Matt sat in a corner of a dark smoky bar. There was a notebook open in front of him and an empty beer bottle beside it. He was making notes in his notebook and paused as a woman stopped by his booth.

"Another?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah thanks sweetheart," he said just loud enough over the honky tonk music that blasted from the speakers.

Matt hated this bar but knew it was the favourite hang out of his contact. A contact that owed him big time. The sooner his contact appeared so he could get his information and go the better.

Matt stilled ever so slightly as movement in the shadows caught his attention and he closed his notebook.

"Matt," a voice said.

"Drake," Matt said smoothly easily recognizing the voice even if the person was still in the shadows.

"What do you want old man," Drake said warily.

"I'm here to collect. I need information I left you a message about. Ignoring me doesn't make me go away. It makes me stalk you and hunt you down until I get what I want," Matt said.

Drake snorted. "Last time you tried to collect you shot me with a silver bullet. Why should I help you."

"You owe me. Or did you forget," Matt said his tone deadly serious. "Besides I told you not to touch my toys or my granddaughter."

"I told you I didn't know she was your granddaughter. Besides it was one little kiss," he said.

"Right," Matt said easily.

Drake looked down from where he stood in the shadows. Silently he gazed down at the man who had saved his life more than once. He sighed heavily and slid down into the booth across from the demon hunter.

"If I tell you this we're even. I don't ever want to hear from you again," Drake said.

"You're filthy shape shifting skin touched my granddaughter," Matt growled. "We will never be even."

Drake broke eye contact and looked back towards where his friends were standing.

Matt looked at the shifters face. He wasn't a true shape shifter. He was spawned from a shifting woman and a normal human man. Some characteristics on the man never changed. If he was hurt and a scar was left, the scar would always remain. It looked like he'd lost a battle recently with either a dull knife or a broken bottle. A large pink scar ran down the length of his face from his temple to the bottom of his jaw.

"There's a man that heals people. A preacher man. Faith healer some say. People walk in sick and out of the crowd he picks one person to heal," Drake said.

Matt waited for more but Drake didn't continue. "I've been sitting here for over three hours for that?"

"That's it. That's all I know," Drake said and looked away.

Lightening fast Matt's fist reached across the table and grabbed Drake by the throat. He leaned back and half pulled Drake out of his seat choking slightly in his hold. "Tell me the rest. Now," Matt ordered.

"The preacher was healed himself. But no one knows how. I swear!" Drake said half coughing half choking.

"Where," Matt demanded.

"I can't breathe," Drake gasped.

Matt loosened his hold slightly. "Where," he growled and he could feel the man tremble beneath him.

"Nebraska. Ford City, Nebraska," Drake wheezed out.

Matt let go of Drake and the shifter fell back into the seat pulling his shirt away from his neck and gulping down smoky air. Matt slowly got up, adjusted his shirt and walked away. He winked at the waitress as she came towards him with his beer.

"Won't be needing that now sweetheart," he said putting a twenty dollar bill on her tray and left the bar. Taking a deep breath of clean air he relished the warm sun on his skin as he walked through the parking lot. Getting into his car he pulled out the road atlas that he always kept handy. He was about to leave for Nebraska.

0000000000000

Jim quietly put the portable phone down on his large wooden desk. In front of him on the blotter was a list of names. With a frown he put a line through one of the last names on the list. He looked at the list for a moment and circled the last name on the list. John Winchester. He'd left the man four messages and he hadn't heard back from him. The silence could only mean that John was so deep in a case that he wouldn't call back at all. Slowly he sat back into the chair, rested his arms on the chair and steepled his fingers. Out of contacts he tried to think of another way to help Joshua or think of a contact he'd missed but came up empty.

With a resigned sigh he picked up the phone again and dialled a number.

0000000000000

Joshua handed the nurse a file from a large stack in his arms.

"Keep up the saline solution on the retriever. Mrs. Rose's cat will need another injection in an hour. Make sure the sheltie gets a bit of a run outside before Daniel picks him up," Joshua said.

"Yes Doc I know the drill. Now go home before Anna comes down here to get you," Sasha said as she took all of the files away from him. "See I've got them all now. Get your sorry butt home mister before you fall asleep behind the wheel."

Joshua sighed. The woman was almost as maddening as Miss Mosley. "All right. All right. I'm going. You'll call right?"

"Now you know me better than that Doc. Of course I'll call you if anything happens with the horse," Sasha said.

"Thanks Sasha. See you tomorrow," Joshua said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Night Doc," Sasha said than disappeared into the back room to let out the sheltie.

Joshua left the clinic and got into his truck. He'd just pulled onto the road when his cell phone rang.

"I'm on my way honey," Joshua said.

"Well that's nice dear. But it's a long haul between my church and your clinic," Jim said with a chuckle.

"Oh hey Jim," Joshua said feeling himself blush slightly. "Any luck?"

"No. Josh I'm sorry. None of my contacts know anything about this healer," Jim said.

"That's ok. Thanks for trying," Joshua said.

"There is one thing," Jim said almost hesitantly.

"What's that?" Joshua said.

"It's John. He hasn't called me back. So he might know something," Jim said.

"I don't think he'll call. I spoke to Dean a while back and the kids don't know where their father is," Josh said.

"Well John's tough. Whatever he's into he'll pull through," Jim said. "Look Joshua. I wish I could do more."

"Thanks Jim. I appreciate you trying," Joshua said then ended the call.

0000000000000

Matt drove through the night and part of the morning before finally coming to the small town in Nebraska. He pulled off the secondary highway and into a motel parking lot. He turned off the engine and sat there for a moment. Four towns behind him and one more to go. Three weeks of driving, eating fast food, sleeping in motels that had seen better days and ignoring Serena's phone calls.

Serena was gong to be livid but he couldn't take the distraction at the moment. Her research had helped him but he'd found nothing. If he called he was afraid he'd lose his focus on this job and start worrying about leaving her alone. He always worried about her which could be distracting at any time. But a distraction at this point that could easily get him hurt or worse. His focus was already beginning to wane with this hunt because it really wasn't a hunt. It was more of a fact finding mission. After three weeks of finding nothing staying focused was becoming difficult.

So this was his last stop. Ford City, Nebraska. His research and his contacts had sent him to this area. Last night before getting back on the road he'd found a newspaper article that told of a preacher doing healing not far from this motel. Matt sighted. He hated when Patric was right. Slowly he got out of the car and checked himself in for a couple of days.

He got his bags out of the trunk and went into his motel room. The clothes bag was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. The weapons bag was placed gently on the table with a quiet thunk. Wearily he sat down at the table and stared at the closed bag for a moment before standing up. He left his room and headed down the street to a bar. The service wasn't until tomorrow afternoon. There was time to hustle some money and maybe even a little fun.

0000000000000

Next chapter tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in the following story. The characters that you don't recognize are figments of my imagination and still I claim no ownership. Supernatural belongs to the WB, the CW and all. I haven't made a profit on this story so please don't sue. I don't own anything anyway so there's nothing to gain from it.

Not much happens in this chapter so I'm posting chapter 7 next.

**Chapter 6**

The quiet alarm rang out in the small room and Matt ran a hand over his face. He was getting too old for this crap, but he would do anything for one of his own and this couldn't even be considered hunting really. It was more like intel gathering. Sighing and pushing away the last feelings of sleep he sat up on the bed. Getting up he slowly made his way to the small coffee maker on the table and prepared a pot of coffee.

Sitting back down on the bed he picked up the weapons bag and placed it beside him. Systematically he began to clean the few guns that he had brought with him. Then he sharpened the two knives he brought with him.

It was a ritual he did every time he was out on a hunt. Cleaning and sharpening the weapons prepared him mentally for what lay ahead in the day. This wasn't like most of the hunts he'd done, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Glancing at the alarm clock that rested on the night table he realized he had two hours before heading out to the service. He got up and made himself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip of the dark brew he pulled a face as he slammed the offending coffee cup down and grabbed his jacket. Somewhere in this small town there had to be a diner that made a decent cup of coffee.

0000000000000

Joshua paced around the large kitchen. Today was his day off from the clinic and he didn't have enough to keep himself occupied. His mind was running off with the possibilities of what could happen to Abby or with the young horse he had been treating.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor hun," Anna said. "We just got it done too."

"Great. Add it to the list of chores I have to do," Joshua snapped back.

"Joshua Franklin Becket. Don't you dare speak to me like that. Now come over here and drink your coffee before I cut you off and switch you to decaf," Anna said icily.

Joshua stopped mid pace and glanced guilty at his wife. He sighed heavily and joined her at the table. He knew she was trying to be patient but he had no doubts that she was mad.

"Sorry dear, he said to her and was relieved when her eyes softened.

She passed him his coffee cup. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

Joshua took his cup and looked down into the inky darkness. He stirred in some sugar. "I heard back from Jim a couple weeks back."

"He couldn't help you?" She asked.

"No," he said softly.

"What about Matt?" she asked.

"I haven't heard anything from him since I called and asked for his help," Joshua said.

"Well if Matt can help he will. You know that and besides Abby seems fine," she said.

"For now," Joshua said then slammed down his coffee. "But it's wrong! Don't you get that? She could have something else wrong or suffer an after affect of the treatment. How am I supposed to help her if I don't know how she was cured?"

Joshua pushed back from the table, abruptly stood and moved to the kitchen window. He stared out the small window and took a deep breath to calm himself. He had no right to speak to his wife like that. He wouldn't be surprised if she left the room and not talk to him for the rest of the day. Its what she usually did to give him the space she figured he needed to work through his issues.

He was surprised as arms wrapped around him from behind and felt her cheek press into his back. Bringing his trembling hands up he covered her hands with his.

"It will work out. You'll see," Anna said.

"You don't know that," Joshua whispered as he bowed his head.

"Have some faith," Anna said as she tightened her grip slightly.

Joshua sighed as he closed his eyes and turned in her grasp. "I have faith in you."

"But not Matt?" Anna asked.

"Matt will do his best. I know that," Joshua said.

"But you're expecting him to find nothing?" she asked.

Joshua swallowed and nodded.

"Expect failure and that's what you get. Hope is something you can never give up on. Never," Anna said strongly.

"What happens if she gets sick again? What if she gets sick again from whatever cured her. How can I treat that?" Joshua asked.

"I don't know. But you're worried about something that may not come to pass," she said.

"I need to be prepared," Joshua said.

"Fine. Something may happen. If it does you will either treat her or make her as comfortable as possible. There are no absolutes in life and you know that. Wait for Matt. Give him some time to find the answers you've asked him to find. Give him a chance and you may find that all this worrying is for naught," she said then smiled up at him.

Joshua sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against Anna's. "Ok. I'll give Matt time. It's really all I can do."

"Good. Finish your coffee and then you can take your very patient wife shopping," Anna said.

0000000000000

She was in a club dancing with a dark haired green eyed man. Serena didn't know his name and she didn't care to because when she woke in the morning he would just be a memory. Hopefully a pleasant one. He pulled her closer and they danced against each other. Sweat dripped from his brow and his eyes bored into hers. He leaned in and licked her face and then he meowed. Loudly. Then licked her face again.

Serena bolted up in her chair and saw her cat staring accusingly at her. Chucky meowed loudly again.

"Geez Chucky. Why don't you just learn how to open the packets of food yourself," Serena complained.

She stood up and pulled her arm up from the keyboard. Frowning she noticed that she'd slept long enough for the keys to leave their lasting indentations. She yawned and slowly made her way into the kitchen. Opening a container she dished out some crunchies and then opened a tin of cat food. Placing the food down on the floor in the usual spot for her cat she then turned and began to prepare a fresh pot of coffee.

A low mewing could be heard from behind her and Serena turned to look down at her pet. She raised her eyebrows at the noise her cat was making.

"Hey it's the dry stuff or the wet stuff. Premium stuff you know I wouldn't feed you just anything. Sides the coffee is only for me. You don't even like the taste and no more human food for you. Or did you forget the mess you left on my bedspread last week?" Serena said and turned back to the coffee pot. She pressed the on button and sat at the table pondering if she was hungry.

The cat jumped up onto the table and rubbed against her shoulder.

"You can suck up all you want you are not getting any other food or catnip either," she said as she reached out and ran her fingers over the cat's head.

The phone rang and she reached over and picked up the handset from the wall cradle. "Yeah?"

"Hey there," a familiar voice said.

"Hey Jim. How're you doing? I haven't heard from you in some time," Serena said. She was very fond of the man. While on school breaks he'd taught her fighting techniques and how to read Latin. But mostly he would really listen to her something that Matt didn't always seem to do.

"Yes it's been sometime. Too long. When are you going to come back and visit?" the preacher asked.

"Well," Serena said giving it serious thought. "I'm kinda involved with this healer thing for granddaddy but maybe when I'm done that I can come and see you? I'd have to talk to him first."

"Of course. Whenever you can make it up I'd love to see you. Door's always open," Jim said.

"I know. Thanks Jim," she said and sighed. "You lookin for granddaddy?"

"Yes but he's not returning my messages. But I'll bet he's not returning yours either by that tragic sigh you just gave me," Jim said amused concern clear in his voice.

"No he isn't. It's been several weeks Jim. I'm worried," she admitted softly and sighed again. Jim was one of the few she could open up to but didn't do it too often. She didn't like looking like she was soft even if she was a girl.

"Matt has been hunting for years and he'll hunt for more to come. He'll be ok," Jim soothed. "Maybe I should come up for a visit?"

"Hey I can take care of myself," Serena said indignantly.

"Of course you can take care of yourself. I wasn't trying to suggest otherwise. But Matt's been gone for a long time and I seem to remember a certain young lady saying she hated to be alone," Jim said.

"That was a long time ago," Serena defended.

Jim chuckled. "It was three months ago," he said.

"Yeah well," Serena said and trailed off. Having the man come to visit was a tempting offer. She was mature for her seventeen years but sometimes being alone had its downfalls. "I'm just worried about Matt."

"You and me both. Look why don't we give it a little more time and if you don't hear from him in another week I'll come up and spend a couple of days. How does that sound?" Jim offered.

Serena smiled. "I'd like that. Will you call me if you hear from him?"

"Of course I will and you'll do the same?" the cleric asked.

"Yeah I will," she said.

"Do me a favour?" Jim asked.

"Anything," Serena said.

"Could you give Josh a call and let him know what you've found out? He's beginning to drive Anna a little crazy," Jim said.

"No problem. I don't have much though," she admitted. "But I haven't stopped looking, there's just so much crap to wade through."

"Well just let him know what you've got. I know he'd appreciate it," Jim said.

"Ok. I'll talk to you soon," Serena said.

"Count on it," Jim said.

Serena hung up and considered calling Joshua right away but decided against it. She quickly made herself a sandwich and a coffee then returned to her computer. There was one more thing she had to check before calling the part time vet and part time hunter.

An hour later with a smile on her face she dialled her granddaddy's cell. The smile turned into a frown as it went to voice mail. She patiently waited through the greeting. "Granddaddy if you had to leave this many messages without a response you'd lose it on me. Call me back. I know where Joshua's healer is but I'm not telling you until you check in," she said petulantly and hit end.

She sat there for a moment then dialled another number.

"Joshua," came the curt reply.

"Hey doc. I have this ornery cat that just won't seem to eat her food. What do you suggest?" she asked.

"Well I'd just like to take this moment and say I sooo told you so," Joshua said laughing. "I told you when I brought you the black beast not to feed her people food as she wouldn't go back to her proper food."

"Oh yeah. Real helpful," Serena said dryly. "How's it going?"

"I don't have a full house here at the clinic so I'd say not bad. What can I do for you?" Joshua asked.

"Well I didn't call for anything really," Serena said.

"Oh. So it's a social call?" he said.

"Oh yeah. A total social call," Serena said. "If you can call hunting social. Which you know could almost be considered social seeing how many people we meet and interact with on a monthly basis. Oh and the perk of traveling to different vacation spots like Kalispell, Idaho; Topika, Kansas; Bismarck, North Dakota; Great Falls, Montana; Yakima, Washington."

"Ok! OK! I get it. It's not really a social call," he said slightly exasperated. This one was worse than a young Sam Winchester. "I'm guessing you found something?"

Serena smiled. "Yeah. Looks like the healer is in Ford City Nebraska. It's a tent healer Josh and I have my doubts but I've come across several accounts of people being healed there," she said.

"Believe me I have my doubts as well," Joshua said. "What did Matt say about it?"

"He hasn't said anything," she admitted.

"He's not returning your calls is he?" he asked concerned.

"No," she said quietly.

"Do you have an address? I think I'll try to head out that way and maybe I'll find Matt."

"You better find him Joshua. I have a few choice things to say to him," Serena said hotly.

"You and me both," he said. "You and me both."

0000000000000

Next chapter coming up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in the following story. The characters that you don't recognize are figments of my imagination and still I claim no ownership. Supernatural belongs to the WB, the CW and all. I haven't made a profit on this story so please don't sue. I don't own anything anyway so there's nothing to gain from it.

Woohoo! Chapter 7 is here and so are the boys. References are made to Asylum and Scarcrow. Enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

Matt wearily entered the white tent and took a seat in the back row. This was his fourth and final tent church that he had to investigate. In fact it was the last so called healer on the list. Who knew that one small town could have so many charlatans.

He was tired from being on the road for over a month now. If this didn't work out he'd considered several satisfying ways to kill both of his informants that lead him here. Several slow, painful ways to kill the devious little shifter and the two-faced faerie.

He sighed slightly as he looked around at the other people seated around him. They were frail and infirm. Crutches and walkers were prevalent as were oxygen tanks. Some did not even look ill, but Matt knew that meant nothing. The body could hide that it was hurting very well until the end.

Some non descript organ music was playing in the background and people were talking softly to each other or praying before the service started.

His pocket vibrated and he pulled out his cell. A picture of his granddaughter was on the screen. His pride and joy that he missed and hoped she was staying out of trouble. Knowing he should answer her call he turned off the phone instead and put it back into his pocket. He'd call her after the service.

The murmuring died down as a man with dark sunglasses was lead up onto the stage by a young man in a suit and a woman in a nice two piece dress. The man's jacket was removed and he turned and faced the crowd resting his hands on his pulpit.

"Good morning. We are so glad you could join us this morning," the blind man said.

A deep hacking sound came from near the front of the church.

"Friends we all know suffering. Some suffering is physical and some suffering is emotional. Today maybe we can help a little with both. Let us pray," the reverend said.

Matt lowered his head slightly but kept it up high enough to keep everyone in his line of sight. He turned to get a closer look at the people around him. They all looked like normal people and none of them looked suspicious to him. Nothing screamed out possession or supernatural at him. He clamped down on a sigh. This looked like it was going to be another waste of time. After the service was over he was going to get some sleep then hunt down the freak shows that gave him the wrong information.

"Amen," the preacher said and the people lifted their eyes back up to the front.

"Dennis McQuaid. Why don't you join us up here son?" he said.

The woman stood up as did the young man who had helped the reverend up to the stage.

The crowd clapped as a man struggling with crutches slowly made his way to the front. Taking a step at a time he eventually made it up to the stage and stood beside the reverend.

Le Grange stepped over to the man. "Are you ready for this son?"

"I hope so sir," Dennis replied.

Le Grange smiled and put his hand on the man's shoulder to figure out how close he was standing to him. He raised his other hand. "Pray with me friends."

Le Grange lifted his other hand up as if he was reaching out to feel the lord's power to help him in his next miracle.

"All right now," he said and paused for a beat. "All right now."

The hand on Dennis' shoulder moved upwards until it rested on his head.

"All right now," Le Grange repeated for the third time.

Dennis began to feel light headed and fell to his knees. Pain shot through his upper leg before he passed out and fell to the stage floor. A moment later he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Getting to his feet he was astonished to see that he could walk around without the help of his crutches and was pain free for the first time in years. He smiled at the crowd in front of him and the crowd erupted in cheers, praise be and hallelujah's.

Matt's jaw hit the ground as he tried to figure out the so called miracle that happened in front of him. He sat through the rest of the service in disbelief and when the service was over he followed the young man that had been healed out of the tent. There was an explanation and he would find it if it took him another month. This Dennis McQuaid was going to give him some answers.

0000000000000

An hour after the service Matt was sitting outside a comfort lodge. It was the type of motel that he wouldn't have stayed in if it was the last room available for the next five hundred miles. His car was safer, cleaner and he knew where the blankets had been.

He sat there for a few more minutes staring at the door the young man had gone into. Pulling out his phone he went to go into his favourites but realized that at some point his battery had died. He pulled the charger out of the glove compartment and plugged it into the cigarette lighter. Serena was going to lose it on him when he called and he would let her.

Movement at the door pulled him out of his musings and Matt realized that the man was leaving the motel. He quickly got out of the car and walked up to the man who was loading up the trunk of his beat up car.

"Excuse me," Matt said.

"Yeah?" Dennis said.

"Listen I was at the service and I saw what the reverend did to you," Matt started.

"It was amazing wasn't it," Dennis said. "I've never felt so good in my entire life."

Matt nodded once. "Yeah. Right. So what's the deal. You get like twenty five percent of his take at the service?"

"What? Oh no. No. It was nothing like that," Dennis said shaking his head.

"Thirty five?" Matt pressed.

"Buddy I don't know what you've heard but Reverend LeGrange is the real deal. Honest. Look I've been sick my entire life. Doctors have all but given up on ever getting me a normal life. They say they could give me a comfortable life with the right meds. But I wanted normal and I heard about this man. So I came to check it out," Dennis said.

"Right. So you just show up to a service and he healed you?" Matt said.

"Yeah that's right," Dennis said and closed the trunk. "Look I don't care if you believe me or not but for the first time I feel incredible as if I could do anything. Nothing hurts. It doesn't take me forever to walk from the bed to the bathroom. I can do things without worrying about falling or getting stuck somewhere."

"So you really think that this reverend healed you?" Matt said as he couldn't believe the sincerity coming out of this man.

"Yeah I do. Hey maybe it's a mind over matter kinda thing but I don't think it is. But even if it is I'll take the reprieve," Dennis said. "The man upstairs is looking out for us and he heals through LeGrange. I don't know how it works but I just am living proof that he does. A little faith can take you a long way mister."

Matt stared at the man unsure whether or not to believe him. "Yeah but come on."

Dennis shook his head. "Look he was my last stop on the road of healers and I've seen a boat load of them. I've lost almost everything in the pursuit of a healthy body but I stand before you a healed man. Believe me or don't believe me I couldn't care less either way. But if you don't believe go back to the service. Check out some of his other followers that he healed and you'll find they are the real deal. Now I have a family that I need to return to."

Matt nodded knowing that he wouldn't get any other story out of the man. "Ok. Thanks for your time."

0000000000000

The young hunter sat staring at the laptop screen without really seeing it. He was too wrapped up in the memory of the last two cases they'd been on. Shaking his head Sam rubbed at his face. How could he have shot his brother? How could he just abandon Dean? He'd left him to try and find his dad and he wasn't even sure if he'd be welcome in the older man's presence.

He looked over at Dean, blissfully unaware of the thoughts running through his little brother's head while he slept. How could Dean continue to trust him, he certainly hadn't earned it, and he definitely didn't deserve it. He'd shot him, thankfully the gun wasn't loaded, but he'd pulled the trigger. Several times over. By all rights his older brother, the man who had basically raised him, protected him, and put him before anything else, should be dead by his own hand.

Sam sighed heavily. They'd driven out of town after dropping Emily off at the bus station and checked into a motel for the night. Surprisingly he'd slept through the night without any nightmares, a first in several weeks. But for some reason he'd been wide awake with the dawn and knew he wouldn't get back to sleep. So now he sat here staring blankly at the laptop screen in front of him. Quietly wishing that he hadn't found this bit of information on the internet.

Kids. Why did it have to be kids? Like Dean hadn't been through enough grief in the last little while.

A couple of hours away children had been reported missing. There were tell tale signs that it was a raw head doing the taking. He hated these things. They were big, strong, and enjoyed tormenting children. The only way to take them down was a lightening strike, highly unlikely, or an electrical shock. A shock so strong it would easily kill anything in it's path.

He looked back at his brother's form huddled under the blankets as Dean shifted slightly. Cases involving children were always harder but they seemed even more so to Dean. Almost like he took it personally that something would dare to hurt a child.

"What time is it?" came a mumble from under the blankets.

"It's early. Go back to sleep Dean," Sam said softly.

"You ok? Nightmare?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. No nightmares I'm just awake. Go back to sleep. Everything's ok," Sam said quietly.

"Kay," came the sleep filled response.

Sam looked over at the clock. Five was early but not so early that the coffee shop down the block wouldn't be open.

He scribbled out a quick note to Dean just in case his brother woke up while he was gone. As quietly as he could Sam pulled on his runners, grabbed the room key and his jacket. He left the motel room closing the door as quietly as possible on his way out.

When he returned to the motel room he opened the door as quietly as he could just in case Dean was still sleeping. He needn't have bothered. All the lights were on and the bathroom door was closed.

Putting the hot coffee and breakfast down he sat at the table. He shifted the laptop on the table so he could see it better.

The bathroom door opened and Dean walked out with a pair of jeans on. He was still slightly damp from the shower and was rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

"Coffee delivery," Sam said as he sat hunched over his laptop.

"Great," Dean said as he picked up his coffee and took a sip of the potent brew. "So how long did it take you to find the raw head?"

"Couple of hours," Sam said.

"Ok. Figure out the best way to get there," Dean said giving him a long measuring look. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah, some," Sam said vaguely still not looking at his brother.

Dean nodded and took another sip. "What's going on with you Sam? I thought we had the no sleeping thing kicked."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, me too."

"So what is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said his hands stilling over the keys.

"Sam," Dean growled not having the patience to go around and around in circles before getting the answer he wanted.

"I just… How could I just abandon you like that? Before that I could've killed you at the asylum. I," Sam paused taking a shaky breath. "I don't know why you don't just dump my sorry butt somewhere and go on your way. How can you even trust me?"

Dean smiled slightly. "Sam I'd never abandon you, anywhere, anytime, ever. Got it? Besides I need you to watch my back. Gig pays nothing so if I'm going to do this I'd rather have someone around that I trust. That would be you kiddo. It's like I told you on the phone. You've always known what you want and you go for it. Including standing up to Dad. You'll have to teach me how to do that one day.

"As for the Asylum thing, I told you not to worry about it. It's over, done, in the past. You saved me from that fugly scarecrow thing," Dean said and paused not liking how Sam hadn't looked at him through the entire conversation. "Sammy do you want to kill me?"

Sam head shot up with a mixture of surprise and horror at the thought and implication of the question. "God no!"

"Didn't think so. Look I know I've pissed you off in the past. Gotta tell ya little brother I thoroughly enjoyed some of those moments," Dean said and smiled slightly remembering some of his finer moments of Sammy torture. "Sam I'd be worried if everything was candy and roses between us dude cause that's just not healthy. I will protect you from anything and everything evil and otherwise. But it's my duty as your older brother to piss you off and give you a hard time about things now and then. So I kinda gave doctor evil lots of material to work with."

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. "What, that's it?"

"Yeah that's it. And so help me dude if you take this any further into a chick flick moment," Dean threatened good naturedly.

"Ok, ok," Sam said holding his hands up in mock surrender and decided to refocus them back to their next job. "So this raw head…"

0000000000000

Next chapter tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in the following story. The characters that you don't recognize are figments of my imagination and still I claim no ownership. Supernatural belongs to the WB, the CW and all. I haven't made a profit on this story so please don't sue. I don't own anything anyway so there's nothing to gain from it.

**Chapter 8**

Matt slowly entered the tent that stood for a church and sat in the back row. This was his fourth service and it would be his fourth time investigating the so called healed person. Since Dennis McQuaid he'd followed another people that had been miraculously healed back to their motels and interrogated them. He was amazed that each of them truly believed that they had been healed. After the frustrating interviews he'd returned to his motel and researched them on line.

Every last one of them had checked out. Each person was trying to live their lives despite crippling birth defects or terminal illnesses. Each wanting just a taste of normal living or a chance at a little bit longer life. Not one of them were there to act out the part so LeGrange could make a profit.

He leaned forward slightly and rested his forehead in his hands. He was exhausted because he'd only allowed himself cat naps over the time that he'd been here. Taking a deep breath he straightened in his seat and looked around the room. He was familiar now with some of the faces. He knew the ones who came for the service and nothing else. He knew the ones that were here for every service hoping and praying to be cured. And he knew the new faces in the crowd always hopeful that they'd be healed first time around.

No matter how he looked at it Reverend LeGrange seemed to be on the level and it chafed at him something awful because healers just weren't real. Something was always behind their powers. They were usually some kind of demon preying off sick humans or they were sick humans preying off the weak. But in this case he couldn't find the angle the reverend was working. There was not a lot of money collected at the end of the service and there were no tell tale signs of him being something other than human.

A clearing of a throat pulled Matt out of his musings. He looked up to see a friendly face.

"Hello Matt. Fancy meeting you here," Joshua drawled.

"Hey Joshua," Matt said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you have your granddaughter worried sick and I was going crazy waiting for some kind of word," Joshua said.

Matt moved over one seat so Joshua could sit beside him.

"I should've called," Matt mumbled.

"Damn straight," Joshua said sternly.

"I should've called Serena," Matt clarified. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Joshua chucked. "I haven't heard the end of it yet."

"I'm sure," Matt agreed. "Why are you here? I told you I'd report back when I had something firm."

"It's been almost two months since we spoke last and you have nothing firm?" Joshua said incredulously and shook his head. "No way. I know you have something. What is it?"

Matt shrugged as he watched the reverend led up to the stage. "Look the service is about to start. As far as I can tell what you are about to witness is real. There are forces here that are unexplainable. We'll talk about it after the service is over, ok? It might be too hard to explain without you seeing for yourself."

Joshua looked at his friend for a moment sizing him up. His words were true and he could tell that Matt was at a bit of a loss. "Ok buddy. But we will talk about it."

Matt smiled slightly. "Of that I have no doubt."

"Good afternoon friends. Thank you for joining us on this fine day," Reverend LeGrange said as he started the service.

An hour later the two men filed out of the service along with the other people that had sat through the service.

Joshua walked towards his truck his gaze focused on something other that what was in front of him. Matt walked quietly beside him until they reached his friends truck. Josh turned and leaned up against his truck with a confused and mystified expression on his face.

"Yeah. I know how you're feeling. Been there the entire time," Matt said softly as he leaned up against the truck beside Joshua and watched the people mingle or head for their cars.

"You," Joshua said and then shook his head.

"Take your time. It's a lot to digest," Matt said.

"But," Josh said then stopped again.

Matt sighed. "Look it's real. That's the one thing I'm certain of. You're probably asking yourself how is he doing it? I can't answer that. Josh I can't see how he's doing it all I know is that he is doing it. If we were to follow Sheila Beck back to her motel and ask her questions about her and her life we would find out that she heard about the good reverend by word of mouth. She will have suffered from some illness or another and came here to be healed. LeGrange is the answer to her prayers. She'll go home and attend her church for the rest of her life. On top of that the man is human although I can't figure out how. There's nothing supernatural happening here, at least none that I can find."

Joshua looked up from the ground to his friend. "That's it?"

"Yup. This was to be my last service before reporting back to you. He's the real deal Josh. I don't know how he's doing it all I know is that he's doing it. End of story," Matt said. "Look I even had tea with his wife. Told her that I knew someone in need but was unsure about all of this so called faith healing. She told me that several good people had been healed since Roy had been healed himself. Aside from that she referenced a few names and I looked them up. They are still healthy and living great lives with their families."

"You're sure about this?" Joshua asked.

"As sure as I'm ever going to get. Is there something happening here that isn't quite right? Hell yeah. Can I figure it out," Matt said and then shook his head. "No. But the people are actually healed. So your patient friend is well and truly healed."

Joshua smiled at that and felt the weeks of tension fall away from his shoulders. "That's the best news I've heard in a while. I don't care how he's doing it. As long as he's healed Abby for good then I'm satisfied."

"Good. Now follow me back to my motel. I have to call Serena and check in. When she's done tearing me a new one for not checking in then you can buy me a beer," Matt said as he clapped his hand on Joshua's shoulder.

"Deal," Joshua said around a laugh.

0000000000000

The next morning after having breakfast together the men stood outside the diner.

"So has your hearing returned to that ear yet?" Joshua teased.

"Yeah a little. How's yours?" Matt asked.

Joshua winced slightly as he remembered the ear bashing he'd received from the feisty teenager when she'd heard he'd met up with her grandfather without letting her in on his plan. "Yeah a little."

Matt chuckled quietly. His granddaughter was a pistol and he wouldn't have it any other way. He sighed heavily as his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Please tell me you checked in this morning," Joshua said.

"Um no," Matt said grimacing as he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Yeah."

"Hey Granddaddy," Serena said quietly.

"Hey Darlin'. I'm just about to head out on the road. Should be home soon," he said softly knowing that there was something wrong by the girl's tone.

"OK. When?" she asked.

"Depends. Why did something happen?" he asked and saw Joshua take a step forward as if to hear what was wrong.

"It's nothing. Just get home soon?" she asked

"Serena I'm a long way from being home. So you'd best tell me what's wrong," he said softly.

"I found a salt and burn and I did it," she admitted with a slight tremor in her voice.

"On your own?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Let me guess. The spirit didn't take too kindly to being put down, huh?" he said.

"No," she said.

"Well they never do. Listen they do get better over time and I wish you had just waited for me to get home. Serena darlin' here's what you're going to do. I want you in my apartment with the doors barricaded and salted. Check the charms and tuck yourself into the couch with some girly movie and some ice cream. I'll be home as soon as I can get there, ok?" Matt said sternly but with a softness in his voice that Joshua had not heard from the man before. "Ok?"

"Yeah Granddaddy," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry just do as I ask and we'll talk about it when I get home. There's a tub of your favourite ice cream in my freezer. Now get down there," he said.

"Yes sir," she said softly.

Matt heard the click of the call being disconnected and he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"She ok?" Joshua asked.

"Just did her first job on her own. A so called simple salt and burn," he said as he shook his head but there was an unmistakable look of pride on his face and in his voice. "Sounds like the spirit did a number on her but she got the job done."

"But she's ok?" Joshua asked again.

"Of course she's ok," Matt said sharply then his voice lowered. "Gave her quite a scare though. So I'd best get back to her."

"Yeah. I need to get back as well. Thanks for your help," Joshua said as he held out his hand.

Matt took his hand giving it a good shake. "Anytime. Tell Anna I said hello."

"Make sure you call me to check in when you get home, ok?" Joshua teased.

"Sure honey," Matt drawled and then cuffed him up the side of his head. "Smart ass."

The men got into their cars and drove away.

0000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in the following story. The characters that you don't recognize are figments of my imagination and still I claim no ownership. Supernatural belongs to the WB, the CW and all. I haven't made a profit on this story so please don't sue. I don't own anything anyway so there's nothing to gain from it.

Author's note: Well here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

To angel679, KatieLB, and pandora jazz thank you for sticking it out with the story from the first chapter and leaving reviews. It stokes the fires of my creativity and makes me want to write more. And to lynxlan without your guidance these stories would never see the light of day. Thanks for always finding the time to beta and give me words of encouragement. It is appreciated my friend.

The time that Joshua thinks back on is another story that I did called Casualties. In it Dean is 16 and Sam is 12 (Dean should've been 14 and Sam 10. Maybe at some point I'll go back and fix it.). It's a very long two chaptered flashback story. (I think it was better than this one, but that's just me)

For those of you who have read without reviewing I hope you enjoyed the ride. :-)

**Chapter 9**

Sam stumbled into the motel room with his arms full of literature and the notebook. He put the laptop down on the table carefully and let the papers fall onto the table. Grabbing some take out trash he tossed it onto the counter to get it out of the way. He sighed softly as he slowly sat down at the table and booted up the computer. It only took a moment but it felt like forever.

He shook his head. "You can have me tossed out of the hospital but if you think I'm going to give up on you Dean you're sorely mistaken," he said softly.

He opened up the internet and began to research hearts, heart conditions, heart attacks and anything else he could think of in reference to his brother's condition. He spent hours hunched over the keyboard making notes and printing out information. When he couldn't keep his eyes open he ran out for a cup of coffee and a snack quickly returning to continue his research. It was one thing he was thankful for about Stanford. He hadn't been a stranger to researching and long nights before attending the school, but it had definitely strengthened his endurance to running longer on less sleep.

There was a way to save Dean and he was going to find it. There was no way he could do this job without his brother. His brother raised him, listened to him, gave him advice and had always been there as his tower of personal strength. There was no way he was going to let him down. Dean couldn't die because he needed him too much to let death have him.

"You're too good for death Dean. You'd be bored silly floating around on a white fluffy cloud. And there's no way you'd enjoy playing the harp. You'd be demanding Clapton, Zeppelin, AC/DC, Metallica and CCR. Before you know it they'd be tossing you out for making too much of a disturbance," Sam mumbled to himself. "So actually if you're listening up there I'm trying to do you a favour. Help me out here. Dean's a lousy house guest."

Sam sighed leaned back and rubbed his eyes. "Great. Now you're talking to yourself and to the higher-ups as if they're here."

He glanced over at the clock and he realized that he'd been working at this for over fifteen hours. His stomach was growling loudly and he knew that if he didn't get more coffee he'd be sleeping on his laptop instead of researching on it. Looking at the printed materials that he'd gotten at the hospital he moved over to the bed. He skimmed through the information one more time hoping to see something he may have missed the first time around but didn't find anything. His stomach rumbled loudly again.

He slowly got up and stretched out his muscles grimacing at the popping of his stiff joints. Grabbing the keys to the Impala he picked up his wallet and his jacket and left the motel. A few moments later his cell phone rang on the table.

000000000000

Joshua sat at his desk at his clinic deeply troubled at the message he'd just listened to on his voice mail. Sam Winchester had left him a disturbing message about his older brother Dean. How someone so young and healthy could have suffered a heart attack and be close to deaths door was beyond him. There was more to the story he was sure but knew he wouldn't get it.

He remembered the young boys that had appeared late one night at his house. A fight had gone bad in a big way and Dean had brought his broken family to his place. The boy had been pretty messed up but wouldn't give up until he knew his family had been looked after first, especially his little brother.

As worried as he was over Dean he struggled with himself over whether or not he should give out the information. He and Matt knew that there was somthing off with LeGrange they just didn't know what it was. But given the choice between life or death he'd always choose life. He supposed it was the reason he worked so hard at saving animals everyday and he realized that his decision wasn't so difficult after all. When the decision was to live or die he'd rather see Dean live and he was happy that he could give them some help. Even if it was just to pass on Reverend LeGrange's name. Sam would get his brother the help he desperately needed.

Joshua picked up his phone and dialled the number Sam had left on his voice mail. He was a little disappointed when he was connected through to voicemail.

"Hey Sam it's Joshua returning your call. I'm sorry to hear about Dean but I might have some good news. Just got back from investigating a faith healer. To our surprise the man's the real deal and his name's Reverend Roy LeGrange. I'm just fishing out the address here," he said as he moved papers around on his desk to find what he was looking for. He found it and gave the address to Sam. "Listen Sam you know you and your brother are welcome at the farm anytime. If this doesn't work or it does work and you guys need a couple of days or month to recoup I want you to come here, ok? Well take care and be sure to let me know how it turns out."

Joshua sighed as he ended the call and put his phone down on his desk. He hoped the young man could be cured.

000000000000

Sam walked into the motel room precariously balancing a pizza box and coffee in one hand while struggling with opening the door with the other. He grabbed his coffee before it could topple from the pizza box and kicked the door closed with the back of his foot. He put down the items in his hand and yawned.

"No rest for the weary," he said to himself as he sat down at the table.

Sam jumped as his phone vibrated and moved slightly on the table. He'd missed the blinking light on the phone and it only vibrated when the message was urgent. Staring at the device for a moment he hesitantly picked it up. Silently reminding himself to not get his hopes up he played back the message.

Slowly a smile emerged on his face and hope shone like a beacon from his eyes. He could get his brother the help he needed. Grabbing a pen and paper he quickly wrote out the address for the faith healer Joshua had left for him. Closing his phone Sam just sat there for a moment feeling the relief run through him. He was going to help Dean. His big brother really wasn't going to die and he was not going to lose the one person in his life that he couldn't live without.

He stood up quickly making his head swim and he slowly sunk back down onto the bed. He closed his eyes as he sat there with his head resting in his hands. He needed to be calm before going to get Dean and hitting the road.

He paused for a moment. They didn't believe in faith healers and Dean would never go see one voluntarily. Sam shrugged at his inner monologue. He didn't actually have to use the word doctor, did he?

He stood up slowly and took a long drink of his cool coffee. He realized there was one more thing he needed to do before going to the hospital. Sitting back down on the bed he placed his coffee on the night stand and picked up his phone. He cleared his throat surprised to see how choked up he seemed to sound.

Taking a deep breath he went though his favourites, selected a name and pressed send. He waited for the voice mail greeting to finish.

"Hey Dad it's Sam. Ah… Sorry for bugging you with this. But ah it's Dean. He's sick and the doctors say there's nothing they can do. But ah they don't know the things we know right. So don't worry cause I'm going to do what ever it takes to get him better. All right. Just thought you should know."

Sam tossed the phone onto the bed as he tried to calm down and push back the frustration he felt towards his father. He could feel the tears gather but he would not let them fall. For once the man could pick up the phone when he called. Just once. This was about Dean. It was important. More important than whatever his father was currently working on.

He glanced up sharply as a light knock sounded at the door. His heart skipped a beat and then sped up in fear. The credit card he'd used for the room was a new one. Had it been found out that he wasn't actually Rex Middleton?

He stood up slowly. Whatever it was he'd have to deal with it quickly. He had to go get his brother and head for Nebraska. He'd save his brother. There was no other option.

Taking a breath he steadied himself for the oncoming argument with the owner of the motel, or worse police officers. He opened the motel room door and to his surprise found his brother standing there.

The End.


End file.
